Pamiętnik Twyli
Okładka Byłby to prawdziwy koszmar, gdyby ktoś przeczytał mój pamiętnik. Szósty września Po spędzeniu nieżycia w cieniu można się przyzwyczaić do widzenia rzeczy, które są pominięte, przez co brakuje rzeczy, które są widoczne. Ostatnio jednak czuję, że tracę więcej niż widzę, jak na przykład dzisiaj. Istnieje mały cmentarz ogrodowy, niedaleko od Monster High. Pojechałam do niego i kompletowałam proste radości życia potwora. Jest tam mała fontanna i proste ławki pod wierzbami. Przypomina to nieco gigantyczny parasol, który rzuca najbardziej niesamowite cienie. W większości jestem chyba jedynym potworem, który pojawia się tam tylko w środy, kiedy grupa starszych upiorek gra w brydża. W każdym razie, siedziałam w moim zwykłym miejscu oparta plecami o drzewo i tyłem do fontanny. Usłyszałam zbliżające się kroki. Myślałam, że to prawdopodobnie potwory, którym nie należy przeszkadzać, więc pozostałam na miejscu. Jeśli jestem w cieniu i nie otworzę oczu, jestem po prostu niewidoczna. Ponieważ postacie były coraz bliżej, byłam w stanie je rozpoznać - to Lagoona i Gil. Kłócili się o coś i zatrzymali się tuż obok fontanny. Mogłam wyjść z cienia i usiąść gdzieś indziej, ale nie. Siedziałam jak siedziałam, bo jestem złym potworem. Nie zamierzam pisać tego, co powiedzieli, bo gdy jakiś potwór to przeczyta, stracę zaufanie wielu z nich. Byłam jednak smutna przez resztę dnia przez to, co usłyszałam. Oboje są taką słodką i wspaniałą parą, przez co nie mam pojęcia, co spowodowało taką presję w ich związku. Szukałam tego, ale nie znalazłam. Naprawdę szkoda, że rozwiązali problem w ten sposób, ale niektóre rzeczy nie mogą toczyć się dalej. Ostatecznie Gil odszedł, a Lagoona została troszkę dłużej. Usiadła na chwilę, po czym usłyszałam jej płacz. W tym momencie bardzo chciałam ją przytulić i pocieszyć, ale nie mogłam. Wiem, wiem, jestem strasznym potworem, ale nie wiem, co robić. To nie prawda, że potwory są takie straszne, ale ja wyszłam i uścisnęłam ją... epicki fail. Odczekałam chwilę, aż Lagoona uciekła. Też uciekłam. Dziesiąty września Będąc w stanie przeskakiwać z jednego cienia do drugiego, bez konieczności pojawienia się, mogę uniknąć rozmowy z potworami, jeśli tego nie chcę. To nie dlatego, że nie lubię innych potworów, ale czasem czuję się niezręcznie, tak jakbym zrobiła coś złego, przez co powinnam się wstydzić. Pamiętam, byłam na chwilę w MH, gdzie nie miałam żadnych znajomości. Nie dlatego, że inni uczniowie nie byli dla mnie mili, po prostu ja zawsze znikałam, nim ktoś zdążył podejść. Pamiętam ten dzień, kiedy się opanowałam, dosłownie. Siedziałam sama w rogu na stołówce, przy stole pod światłem, które rzucało duży, ładny cień. Właśnie jadłam mój obiad, kiedy Howleen ruszyła w moją stronę. Siedziałam myśląc, że nie będzie w stanie mnie zobaczyć, ale nie chciałam odchodzić, bo byłam głodna. Przyszła i usiadła naprzeciwko mnie. Pociągnęła nosem kilka razy i powiedziała: "PB & J?" "Eww ty me wicisz?" odpowiedziałam z kanapką w ustach. "Nie, ale cię czuję." "Niemoszlie!" "Oczywiście, że możliwe, jestem wilkołakiem, a mój nos dużo wie. Pachniesz jak kurz i dżem truskawkowy." Próbowałam odejść, ale Howleen nie zgodziła się, na co odpowiedziałam: "Naprawdę nie mam ochoty na jedzenie w samotności. Czy miałabyś ochotę wyjść?" Więc nie zniknęłam, zaprzyjaźniłam się i nie musiałam się wstydzić. Podwójne zwycięstwo. Pierwszy października Zazwyczaj Dustin czeka na mnie już przy drzwiach, kiedy wracam ze szkoły, ale dzisiaj nie czekał. Zawołałam go, ale nie przyszedł. Sprawdziłam wszystkie swoje kryjówki: pod łóżkiem, za drzwiami, we wszystkich kątach, ale nie mogłam go nigdzie znaleźć. Zaczęłam się martwić. Wyszłam nawet sprawdzić na dworze, ale nie wychodził z domu, od czasu, gdy duży wiatr zawiał go w krzaki jeżyn. Wróciłam do środka i już miałam przygotować listy gończe do rozwieszenia po okolicy, kiedy usłyszałam: "thump scratch-thump scratch-thump". Spojrzałam w górę i to był Dustin, cały pokryty brokatem, taśmą klejącą i paciorkami. Uciął sobie drzemkę w moim twórczym pokoju, a koniec naszyjnika wplątał się w jego łapki, podczas gdy szpula została w pudełku. Chciałam zrobić zdjęcie moim iCoffin, ale on wyglądał tak żałośnie. Zajęło mi dwie godziny, aby to wszystko posprzątać. Muszę chyba zabezpieczyć wszystkie niebezpieczne miejsca w domu. Piętnasty października Poszłam do Howleen na piżama party. To była fajna okazja, żeby poznać jej rodzinę. To znaczy, widziałam już wcześniej Clawda i Clawdeen w szkole, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy spotkaliśmy się oficjalnie. Chciałabym już nie czekać tak długo, bo czuję, że straciłam parę ładnych lat na mojej nieśmiałości. Spotkałam również drugą siostrę Howleen. Ma na imię Clawdia. Uczęszcza do college'u w Londoomie. Tak właściwie nie była "naprawdę", ale rozmawiałam z nią przez kamerką internetową. Clawdia studiuje pisarstwo. Jest naprawdę zabawna, a wszyscy w domu pękali ze śmiechu, kiedy opowiadała o tym, jak wygląda życie w Londoomie. Później Clawdeen wyszła z Draculaurą i Frankie, więc rozmawiałam z Howleen do późna. Mamy wiele wspólnych tematów. Lubimy te same programy telewizyjne, uwielbiamy Catty Noir, mamy podobny styl, a nawet uważamy za uroczych tych samych chłopców. Dzieli nas jednak jedna rzecz, konkretniej - potrzeba bycia popularnym. Nie obchodzi mnie czy jestem popularna, ale Howleen boi się tego, że zniknie w cieniu swojego starszego rodzeństwa. Powiedziałam jej, że życie w cieniu nie jest takie złe, ale mówienie o byciu w centrum uwagi całkowicie ją pochłonęło. Ostatecznie spędziłyśmy resztę nocy na oglądaniu filmów. Świetnie się bawiłyśmy, a ja nie pamiętam, kiedy tak dużo się śmiałam. Kiedy Howleen zasnęła, wymknęłam się do jej koszmaru. Wróciłam rano, kiedy obudził mnie zapach naleśników z bananami i boczku, dochodzący z kuchni Wolfów. Czuję się szczęśliwa że mam przyjaciół! Może spróbuję spędzać mniej czasu w cieniu... może Dwudziesty-piąty października Większość potworów trzyma się od normalsów z daleka, ale nie moja rodzina. Mamy, jak to mój ojciec nazywa "symbiozę" z normalsami, tylko oni o tym nie wiedzą. Myślą, że Boogie Man siedzi pod ich łóżkiem albo w szafie, a w nocy będzie ich straszył. Tak wcale nie jest. Jesteśmy "zjadaczami marzeń" - dobrze, zjadaczami koszmarów. Chowamy się w cieniu i obserwujemy ich, a potem wkraczamy. To dlatego nasze oczy świecą w ciemności, dzięki czemu możemy zobaczyć ich marzenia. Oczywiście nie możemy zobaczyć tego, co jest w ich snach, ale widzimy je według kolorów. Żółty to szczęśliwy sen, czerwony to sen przepełniony akcją, niebieski to sen "w locie", a zielony - fantastyczny. Istnieje też wiele odcieni, które łączą różne rodzaje snów. Koszmar to kolor chmur burzowych - szaro-czarny i groźny. Żałuję tylko, że moje sny nie mogą być kontrolowane. Ostatniej nocy śniło mi się, że stałam na jasno oświetlonej scenie na oczach całej szkoły. Miałam wygłosić przemówienie, ale zapomniałam na jaki temat, więc po prostu stałam, szukając odrobiny cienia do ukrycia się. Nie było jednak żadnego. Następnie każdy potwór zaczął się ze mnie śmiać. Uciekałam, ale potknęłam się na scenie, która nagle znalazła się na szczycie bardzo wysokiej wieży, z której spadłam. Później wróciłam na scenę jeszcze raz, ale tym razem potwory zafundowały mi owację na stojąco. Spojrzałam za siebie. Znajdował się tam stół jurorski, którzy przyznali mi noty: 9,5 9,5 10,0 9,5 4,0 Zacząłem więc kłócić się z sędzią, który dał mi 4,0, a on powiedział mi, że gdy spadałam, za dużo ruszałam rękoma. Wtedy się obudziłam. Powiedziałam o tym tacie, który stwierdził, że to prawdopodobnie przez to, co zjadłam. Tatusiowie są bardzo dziwni. Dwudziesty-ósmy października Howleen nie cieszyła się swoją popularnością, tak bardzo, jak się spodziewała. W miejscach, w których powinny być cienie, nie było ich. Martwię się, że żaden potwór już mnie nie wysłucha. Muszę znaleźć potwora, który będzie. Kategoria:Pamiętniki Twyli Kategoria:13 Wishes